Part of Me
by Vangelaire
Summary: Aku sudah berusaha agar kau merasa puas, sekarang aku mengalah. Setelah aku mengalah dengan meninggalkan bagian dari hidupku kau malah berselingkuh dengan orang lain? RnR? I'll be very Happy! :D


**Title : "Part of Me"**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling**

**Author's note : Nyaaa-! My fifth fic! Semoga para reader memaklumi kejelekan cerita saya ini ^^/ Maaf kalau gaje, :) tapi saya juga berharap agar meningkatnya kualitas mengetik saya ini T.T *plin-plan* kalau mau flame jangan kasar-kasar okay? :* *sok imut* Happy Reading!**

** Salam Ganyang Vang :D**

**Summary : Aku sudah berusaha agar kau merasa puas, sekarang aku mengalah. Setelah aku mengalah dengan meninggalkan bagian dari hidupku kau malah berselingkuh dengan orang lain? RnR? I'll be very Happy! :D**

* * *

Draco menghela nafas dengan sedikit kesal. Menatap Harry yang sedang asyik melukis dari kejauhan. Draco terus menatapnya, kelopak matanya turun dan raut wajahnya kusut.

"Ada apa Draco?" tanya Harry sambil tersenyum pada Draco yang dari tadi menatapnya. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau tidak mungkin mengabaikanku seperti ini 'kan?" tanya Draco.

"Apa maksudmu, Draco? Tentu saja tidak." jawab Harry.

"Kau mengabaikanku disini sementara kau asyik melukis disana, apakah kau tidak memiliki waktu sedikit saja untukku? Aku bosan, Harry." tambah Draco.

"Tentu saja aku punya waktu untukmu, Draco... Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hary. Ia melangkah mendekati Draco dan duduk disebelahnya. "Aku sudah mengajakmu untuk bergabung, 'kan?" tambah Harry.

"Aku tidak suka melukis, Harry, dan aku benci melihatmu melakukan kegiatan menjijikan itu." tukas Draco. Harry menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak suka melihatku melukis? Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau juga suka melukis?" tanya Harry.

"Aku membenci kegiatan itu karena kau selalu sibuk dengan barang-barang itu, Harry!" jawab Draco.

"Aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu, Draco, kau saja yang tidak pernah mau ikutan, aku selalu mengajakmu. Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, tetapi kau malah memprotes ini-itu, apa kau belum puas? Jika kau tidak suka melihatku melukis, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Harry. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, mendengar omongan pacarnya, orang yang sangat disayanginya mengatakan 'melukis adalah kegiatan menjijikan'.

"Ya, memang aku tidak pernah puas. Cukup, aku mau pergi." kata Draco sambil melangkah menjauhi Harry dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Draco? Bukankah dulu kau senang saat aku melukis?" isak Harry setengah berteriak sambil mengejar Draco. Air matanya bercucuran saat ia berlari menuruni tangga mengejar Draco yang ada di depannya. "Draco! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Harry pada Draco. Orang-orang yang ada disana sekejap mengarah pada Harry dan Draco. Draco menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" isak Harry.

"Berhentilah melukis, aku jijik melihatnya." jawab Draco. Ia melangkah menjauhi Harry, pergi tanpa pamit dan perpisahan.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, berharap agar ini semua mimpi, air matanya terus bercucuran. Melukis sudah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya, Harry senang melakukannya karena menurutnya itu bisa membawanya kedalam suasana senang dikala sedih. Harry membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali ke kamar apartemennya. Kalung pemberian Draco ia genggam sekuat tenaga, perjanjiannya dengan Draco yang akan terus bersama. Air matanya terus mengalir.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, apakah ia harus meninggalkan Draco, atau meninggalkan bagian dari hidupnya. Akhirnya Harry mengalah, ia membereskan seluruh alat-alat lukisnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah karena ia sangat mencintai Draco. Harry terhenti, air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir, ketika lukisan terbaiknya hendak dibuang. Harry tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membuangnya, lalu ia memasukkan lukisan itu kedalam sebuah loker dibawah meja. Lukisan Draco dengannya, yang digambar bersama dan meninggalkan banyak kenangan.

Keesokan harinya...

Harry terbangun, ia baru ingat jika dari kemarin ia menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur. Matanya bengkak dan pakaiannya kusut. Harry menatap dirinya pada sebuah cermin. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Draco memutuskan hubungannya. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa terus begini..." kata Harry lirih. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menjauhi cermin. Perutnya lapar karena kemarin tidak sempat makan, belum lagi ia menangis seharian. Harry berharap hari ini Draco tidak memarahinya lagi. Setelah selesai mandi, Harry berjalan keluar apartemen, dilihatnya Draco sedang duduk di depan apartemen. Harry terkejut.

"Uh, Harry." sapa Draco pada Harry. Harry hanya melambaikan tangannya, dengan raut wajah sedih dan kebingungan. "Maaf kemarin aku telah memarahimu." katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Harry. Harry masih kebingungan dengan tingkah Draco, kemarin ia sangat emosional, dan sekarang Draco malah minta maaf?

"Harry, maafkan aku..." katanya lagi. Wajah Draco tulus, Harry mempercayainya.

"Tidak apa, aku juga minta maaf sudah mengabaikanmu." kata Harry sambil memeluk Draco. Draco balas memeluknya, Harry tersenyum lega, harapannya jadi kenyataan. "Tapi, berjanjilah agar tidak memarahiku lagi dan berjanjilah untuk bersamaku selamanya." tambah Harry. Draco tersenyum, senyumannya sangat tulus.

"Iya, aku janji." sahut Draco. Pelukan Draco hangat dan menyejukkan hati, Harry sangat senang saat ini. Ia percaya pada Draco. "Harry, sampai ketemu saat makan malam." tambah Draco sambil melepas pelukan Harry dan pergi meninggalkannya. Walaupun agak kecewa ketika Draco tidak bisa memeluknya lagi, tetapi hati Harry sangat senang.

_**Drrrt! Drrrt!**_

Ponsel Harry berbunyi, ada pesan dari James Watt, orang yang mempublikasikan hasil karya Harry. Pesannya tertulis :

_Harry, selamat! Kau diterima dalam ajang **Who Artistic Now**! Pastikan kau akan datang dan jangan mengecewakanku, Harry, karena ajang itu sangat bergengsi dan semoga kau bisa menang! Pastikan kau datang ke Gedung** Loyale** pukul enam sore! Jangan terlambat! Alat-alat disediakan disana, aku sangat mendukungmu, Harry! :D Sampai jumpa!_

Harry tercengang melihat pesan dari James Watt, ia menghela nafas dan membalas pesan itu, menolak perlombaan itu karena Harry akan bersama Draco di _Chef's Steak_ pukul setengah enam sore. James Watt membalas pesan Harry dengan kecewa, namun ia menaruh harapan pada Harry agar tetap ikut, James akan menunggunya. Harry menghela nafas. Restoran_ Chef's Stea_k adalah restoran kesukaan Draco dan Harry. Harry tidak sabar menantikannya.

at 05.30 PM...

Harry berjalan menuju restoran kesukaannya, sambil terus menatap kalung perjanjian Harry dan Draco. Harry sudah sampai, dari dekat Harry melihat Draco. Harry tercengang, Draco sedang berciuman dengan gadis lain sambil berpelukan, cukup lama mereka berciuman, Harry datang ke arah Draco dan perempuan itu dengan air mata yang berjatuhan.

_**Brak!**_

Harry memukul meja Draco dengan keras, pelanggan yang ada disana langsung mengarah pada Harry dan Draco. Dan _**Plak!**_ Harry menampar Draco dengan sangat kuat hingga pipinya berwarna merah kebiruan

"Kau bohong, Draco," desis Harry penuh marah. Ia melepaskan kalung yang ia pakai dan meletakkannya di depan mata Draco dengan kasar lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Draco.

"Tunggu, Harry! Ini tidak seperti kenyataannya!" Draco mengejar Harry dan menggenggam tangan Harry, Harry menampar lengan Draco yang berusaha menggapainya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" tukas Harry.

"Harry kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan..."

"Tidak akan pernah Malfoy! Cukup! Kita putus!" kata Harry sambil berlari. Ia menjauh dari Draco dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, Harry menangis. Rasanya sedih dan kesal, ia sangat percaya pada Draco. Setelah beberapa menit Harry bersembunyi, beranjak pergi ke toilet, ia tidak ingin terus berada dalam kegelapan ini. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan berusaha mengedipkan matanya agar tidak terlihat habis menangis. Harry merogoh sakunya, mengambil posel dan menelepon James Watt.

"Halo? James? Kau masih disana? Aku terima audisi itu, aku akan segera kesana..." kata Harry singkat.

"Harry! Kau di dalam?" teriak Draco dari luar. Harry berdecak kesal sambil mengendap-endap keluar dari jendela belakang, melihat wajah Draco membuatnya ingin membunuh pemuda itu. Harry berlari keluar dari jendela toilet dan menaiki taksi untuk sampai di Gedung _Loyale_. Harry sampai disana, bertemu James Watt dan masuk kedalam gedung.

Sekarang Harry tidak peduli dengan Draco, apakah dia bunuh diri atau sakit, Harry tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah karirnya sebagai pelukis profesional setelah memenangkan ajang Who Artistic Now dan dikontrak seumur hidup oleh pengkoleksi lukisan. Karena Draco telah membuatnya meninggalkan bagian dari hidupnya yang seharusnya Harry lebih memilih bagian itu ketimbang Draco.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Pesan moral:** Harus tetap memiliki karir biarpun pacar melarangnya. -?-

**Vang says : Nyaaa! Ketemu lagi! ^^ Makasih sampai mati buat yang udah mau baca tumpukan sampah saya ini :D Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun dari para senior pada junior satu ini ^^ *baru 12 tahun ciiin :** **

**C U Later! ^^/**

**Maaf tadi ada kesalahan teknis pada summarynya saya jadi malu... :'(**


End file.
